WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse. Warner Bros. *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mad Max'' *''National Lampoon' Vacation'' *''Police Academy'' *''Lethal Weapon'' *''Free Willy'' *''The Matrix'' *''Ocean's'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Hangover'' More to be added... Warner Bros. Television *''Warner Bros. Presents'' *''Cheyenne'' *''Conflict'' *''Sugarfoot'' *''Colt .45'' *''Maverick'' *''Lawman'' *''Bronco'' *''77 Sunset Strip'' *''The Alaskans'' *''Bourbon Street Beat'' *''Hawaiian Eye'' *''The Roaring Twenties'' *''Surfside 6'' *''Room for One More'' *''The Gallant Men'' *''GE True'' *''The Dakotas'' *''Temple Houston'' *''Wendy and Me'' *''No Time for Sergeants'' *''F Troop'' *''Mister Roberts'' *''Hank'' *''The F.B.I.'' *''The Chicago Teddy Bears'' *''The New Dick Van Dyke Show'' *''Nichols'' *''Search'' *''Banyon'' *''The Delphi Bureau'' *''The Brian Keith Show'' *''Kung Fu'' *''The Cowboys'' *''Kodiak'' *''The New Land'' *''Shoulder to Shoulder'' *''Harry O'' *''Give-n-Take'' *''The Neighbors'' *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''Code R'' *''Rafferty'' *''Second Chance'' *''Roots'' *''The Fitzpatricks'' *''Time Express'' *''Dorothy'' *''California Fever'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' *''This Old House'' *''Young Maverick'' *''FlO'' *''Enos'' *''Freebie and the Bean'' *''Park Place'' *''Private Benjamin'' *''Love, Sidney'' *''Bret Maverick'' *''Bare Essence'' *''The Thorn Birds'' *''Casablanca'' *''Wizards and Warriors'' *''Goodnight, Beantown'' *''The Mississippi'' *''The Yellow Rose'' *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' *''Steambath'' *''V'' *''Night Court'' *''Off the Rack'' *''Eye to Eye'' *''Double Dare'' *''I Had Three Wives'' *''Spenser: For Hire'' *''Growing Pains'' *''North and South'' *''Shadow Chasers'' *''Head of the Class'' *''My Sister Sam'' *''Shell Game'' *''Ohara'' *''Full House''/''Fuller House'' *''Just in Time'' *''Just the Ten of Us'' *''Murphy Brown'' *''A Man Called Hawk'' *''Life Goes On'' *''Molloy'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Going Places'' *''Roc'' *''Billy'' *''Angel Street'' *''Bodies of Evidence'' *''Room for Two'' *''Martin'' *''Out All Night'' *''The Trouble with Larry'' *''It Had to Be You'' *''Family Album'' *''Against the Grain'' *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' *''Café Americain'' *''Living Single'' *''The John Larroquette Show'' *''Tom'' *''Daddy's Girls'' *''The George Carlin Show'' *''On Our Own'' *''Something Wilder'' *''Babylon 5'' *''Friends'' *''ER'' *''Pointman'' *''History of Rock 'n' Roll'' *''Muscle'' *''Medicine Ball'' *''The Great Defender'' *''Charlie Grace'' *''The Monroes'' *''Double Rush'' *''The Office'' *''Dweebs'' *''The Wayans Bros.'' *''The Parent 'Hood'' *''In the House'' *''Hope and Gloria'' *''High Society'' *''Bless This House'' *''The Client'' *''Minor Adjustments'' *''Too Something'' *''Kirk'' *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''Lush Life'' *''Party Girl'' *''The Show'' *''Local Heroes'' *''My Guys'' *''Common Law'' *''Life with Roger'' *''Pearl'' *''Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher'' *''Suddenly Susan'' *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' *''Chicago Sons'' *''Prince Street'' *''Spy Game'' *''Leaving L.A.'' *''The Shining'' *''Meego'' *''Built to Last'' *''La Femme Nikita'' *''Veronica's Closet'' *''The New Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Prey'' *''Just in Time'' *''Kelly Kelly'' *''Maximum Bob'' *''The Brian Benben Show'' *''The Closer'' *''Vengeance Unlimited'' *''Trinity'' *''Brimstone'' *''Hyperion Bay'' *''Two of a Kind'' *''Jesse'' *''For Your Love'' *''Will & Grace'' *''Everything's Relative'' *''The Chimp Channel'' *''Odd Man Out'' *''The Strip'' *''The Norm Show'' *''Jack & Jill'' *''Third Watch'' *''The West Wing'' *''Code Name: Eternity'' *''Freedom'' *''Opposite Sex'' *''Bull'' *''Hype'' *''The Fugitive'' *''Nikki'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''Queer as Folk'' *''Citizen Baines'' *''Dark Realm'' *''Night Visions'' *''Thieves'' *''The Oblongs'' *''Witchblade'' *''The Nightmare Room'' *''Off Centre'' *''Maybe It's Me'' *''The Court'' *''My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star'' *''Presidio Med'' *''3 South'' *''Greetings from Tucson'' *''Good Morning, Miami'' *''Everwood'' *''What I Like About You'' *''George Lopez'' *''Wanda at Large'' *''Black Sash'' *''Skin'' *''On the Spot'' *''Run of the House'' *''Like Family'' *''All About the Andersons'' *''The Mullets'' *''I'm with Her'' *''Rock Me Baby'' *''Eve'' *''The O.C.'' *''All of Us'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''The Help'' *''The D.A.'' *''Come to Papa'' *''Next Action Star'' *''The Stones'' *''Dr. Vegas'' *''Jack & Bobby'' *''The Mountain'' *''Center of the Universe'' *''Blue Collar TV'' *''Joey'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''Eyes'' *''Hot Properties'' *''Reunion'' *''Jonny Zero'' *''Twins'' *''Just Legal'' *''Related'' *''E-Ring'' *''Freddie'' *''Invasion'' *''The War at Home'' *''Close to Home'' *''The Closer'' *''Supernatural'' *''Four Kings'' *''Twenty Good Years'' *''Modern Men'' *''The Bedford Diaries'' *''The Evidence'' *''Justice'' *''Happy Hour'' *''Smith'' *''Men in Trees'' *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' *''The Class'' *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' *''The Nine'' *''Traveler'' *''Moonlight'' *''Big Shots'' *''Aliens in America'' *''Life Is Wild'' *''Notes from the Underbelly'' *''Pushing Daisies'' *''Chuck'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''Eleventh Hour'' *''Privileged'' *''The Life & Times of Tim'' *''Fringe'' *''The Mentalist'' *''The Beautiful Life: TBL'' *''Eastwick'' *''The Forgotten'' *''Southland'' *''The Middle'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Past Life'' *''Miami Medical'' *''Romantically Challenged'' *''Undercovers'' *''The Whole Truth'' *''Life Unexpected'' *''Hellcats'' *''Chase'' *''Better with You'' *''$h*! My Dad Says'' *''Nikita'' *''Mike & Molly'' *''Pretty Little Liars'' *''Shameless'' *''The Paul Reiser Show'' *''Harry's Law'' *''Ringer'' *''The Secret Circle'' *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' *''2 Broke Girls'' *''Person of Interest'' *''Hart of Dixie'' *''Suburgatory'' *''Are You There, Chelsea?'' *''Alcatraz'' *''Partners'' *''Major Crimes'' *''Revolution'' *''Work It'' *''666 Park Avenue'' *''Emily Owens, M.D.'' *''Cult'' *''Golden Boy'' *''The Carrie Diaries'' *''Hostages'' *''Super Fun Night'' *''The Tomorrow People'' *''Almost Human'' *''Newsreaders'' *''The Following'' *''Mom'' *''The Originals'' *''Reign'' *''Believe'' *''Star-Crossed'' *''Surviving Jack'' *''Selfie'' *''Undateable'' *''The Mysteries of Laura'' *''Forever'' *''Stalker'' *''A to Z'' *''Constantine'' *''The 100'' *''Jane the Virgin'' *''The Leftovers'' *''Blindspot'' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' *''Significant Mother'' *''The Messengers'' *''One Big Happy'' *''Containment'' *''11.22.63'' *''Frequency'' *''Roadies'' *''No Tomorrow'' *''Time After Time'' *''Training Day'' *''Me, Myself & I'' *''Disjointed'' *''Trial & Error'' *''Young Sheldon'' *''Valor'' *''Life Sentence'' *''Deception'' *''Living Biblically'' *''Splitting Up Together'' *''Castle Rock'' *''Manifest'' *''God Friended Me'' *''All American'' *''Legacies'' *''The Kominsky Method'' *''Roswell, New Mexico'' *''Whiskey Cavalier'' *''In the Dark'' *''The Red Line'' *''Special'' *''It's Bruno!'' *''What/If'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs''/''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Waynehead'' *''Histeria!'' *''Detention'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Mad'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' *''The Bachelor'' *''High School Reunion'' *''Pussycat Dolls Present'' *''Heartland'' *''Side Order of Life'' *''State of Mind'' *''CW Now'' *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''2015'' *''Here Come the Newlyweds'' *''Stylista'' *''Tru Beauty'' *''Trust Me'' *''Hitched or Ditched'' *''Man vs. Cartoon'' *''Dark Blue'' *''More to Love'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Leave It to Lamas'' *''Rubicon'' *''Unnatural History'' *''Memphis Beat'' *''Rizzoli & Isles'' *''Bachelor Pad'' *''School Pride'' *''Glory Daze'' *''Shedding for the Wedding'' *''The Voice'' *''Take the Money and Run'' *''The Lying Game'' *''H8R'' *''Longmire'' *''Dallas'' *''Political Animals'' *''Pretty Dirty Secrets'' *''Sullivan & Son'' *''Oh Sit!'' *''Ravenswood'' *''Ground Floor'' *''Repeat After Me'' *''500 Questions'' *''Clipped'' *''Little Big Shots'' *''Animal Kingdom'' *''Queen Sugar'' *''People of Earth'' *''Famous in Love'' *''Claws'' *''Ellen's Game of Games'' *''American Woman'' *''The Proposal'' *''Love Is'' *''You'' *''The World's Best'' *''Mental Samurai'' *''Million Dollar Mile'' Hammer Films *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' *''Dracula'' *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' *''One Million Years B.C.'' *''Les Diaboliques'' *''Never Take Sweets from a Stranger'' *''Captain Clegg'' *''She'' *''Quatermass and the Pit'' *''The Anniversary'' *''The Lost Continent'' Seven Arts Productions *''The Shuttered Room'' *''Bonnie and Clyde'' *''Camelot'' *''Reflections in a Golden Eye'' *''Wait Until Dark'' *''Cool Hand Luke'' *''The Cats'' *''Firecreek'' *''Countdown'' *''Norman Normal'' *''Bye Bye Braverman'' *''Kona Coast'' *''Chubasco'' *''Petulia'' *''The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter'' *''The Green Berets'' *''Assignment to Kill'' *''I Love You, Alice B. Toklas'' *''Rachel, Rachel'' *''Finian's Rainbow'' *''Bullitt'' *''Sweet November'' *''The Sea Gull'' *''The Sergeant'' *''The Picasso Summer'' *''The Big Bounce'' *''2000 Years Later'' *''The Wild Bunch'' *''The Learning Tree'' *''The Rain People'' *''The Great Bank Robbery'' *''Once You Kiss a Stranger'' *''The Sweet Body of Deborah'' *''The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer'' *''Crescendo'' *''Last of the Mobile Hot Shots'' *''Start the Revolution Without Me'' DC Comics *''Justice League'' *''DC Extended Universe'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Injustice'' *''Arrowverse'' *''Suicide Squad'' *''Birds of Prey'' *''Justice League Beyond'' *''Green Lantern Corps'' *''Young Justice'' *''Batman'' (1966) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Super Friends'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Static Shock'' *''The Zeta Project'' National General Pictures *''Tarzan'' *''Poor Cow'' *''How Sweet It Is!'' *''The Stalking Moon'' *''Charro!'' *''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' *''All Neat in Black Stockings'' *''The Grasshopper'' *''Day of Anger'' *''A Dream of Kings'' *''The Cheyenne Social Club'' *''El Condor'' *''The Baby Maker'' *''Latitude Zero'' *''Eyewitness'' *''The Cat o' Nine Tail'' *''The Light at the Edge of the World'' *''Figures in a Landscape'' *''The Todd Killings'' *''Eagle in a Cage'' *''Pocket Money'' *''The War Between Men and Women'' *''Red Sun'' *''The Dead Are Alive'' *''The Deadly Trap'' *''The Master Touch'' *''The Getaway'' *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' *''Up the Sandbox'' *''One Armed Boxer'' *''Extreme Close-Up'' *''A Warm December'' *''Lady Ice'' *''Maurie'' *''The Man Called Noon'' *''Executive Action'' The Wolper Organization *''Roots'' *''The Thorn Birds'' *''North & South'' *''L.A. Confidential'' *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' *''Race for Space'' *''The Hellstrom Chronicle'' Lorimar Television *''The Waltons'' *''Apple's Way'' *''Sybil'' *''Helter Skelter'' *''Eight is Enough'' *''Dallas'' *''Kaz'' *''Knots Landing'' *''Skag'' *''Flamingo Road'' *''Falcon Crest'' *''King's Crossnig'' *''Boone'' *''Just Our Luck'' *''Hunter'' *''Christopher Columbus'' *''Love Connection'' *''Mama's Family'' *''ALF'' *''Valerie''/''The Hogan Family'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''The People's Court'' *''She's the Sheriff'' *''Gumby'' *''Midnight Caller'' *''Paradise'' *''Studio 5-B'' *''Nearly Departed'' *''The People Next Door'' *''Island Son'' *''Family Matters'' *''Reasonable Doubts'' *''Sisters'' *''Step by Step'' *''O Pioneers!'' *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''Time Trax'' *''It Had to Be You'' *''Island City'' Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' *''MGM Parade'' *''The Thin Man'' *''Northwest Passage'' *''National Velvet'' *''The Best of the Post'' *''The Islanders'' *''The Asphalt Jungle'' *''Cain's Hundred'' *''Dr. Kildare'' *''Father of the Bride'' *''Sam Benedict'' *''The Eleventh Hour'' *''The Lieutenant'' *''Harry's Girls'' *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' *''Mr. Novak'' *''Gilligan's Island'' *''Made in America'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Mickey'' *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' *''A Man Called Shenandoah'' *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' *''Daktari'' *''Preview Tonight'' *''The Rounders'' *''Jericho'' *''The Forsyte Saga'' *''Hondo'' *''Maya'' *''Then Came Bronson'' *''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' *''Medical Center'' *''Young Dr. Kildare'' *''Assignment Vienna'' *''Hello Mother, Goodbye!'' *''Adam's Rib'' *''Hawkins'' *''Shaft'' *''Bronk'' *''The Practice'' *''The Montefuscos'' *''Jigsaw John'' *''Executive Suite'' *''How the West Was Won'' *''CHiPs'' *''Lucan'' *''The French Atlantic Affair'' *''Beyond Westworld'' *''McClain's Law'' *''Chicago Story'' *''Thicke of the Night'' *''Empire'' *''Jessie'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Tush'' *''Safe at Home'' *''Rocky Road'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Dinner and a Movie'' *''Family Affair'' *''The O'Keefes'' *''The Bill Engvall Show'' *''Frank TV'' *''King of the Nerds'' *''CeeLo Green's The Good Life'' *''Meet the Smiths'' *''Angie Tribeca'' *''The Detour'' *''Search Party'' *''Wrecked'' *''The Guest Book'' *''Tarantula'' *''Miracle Workers'' New Line Cinema *''The Lord of the Rings''/''The Hobbit'' *''Rush Hour'' *''Austin Powers'' *''Wedding Crashers'' *''Elf'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''The Mask'' *''Hairspray'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''House Party'' *''Critters'' *''Mr. Woodcock'' *''Rendition'' *''Martian Child'' *''Love in the Time of Cholera'' *''The Golden Compass'' *''Be Kind Rewind'' *''Semi-Pro'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Appaloosa'' *''Pride and Glory'' *''Four Christmases'' *''Inkheart'' *''17 Again'' *''The Time Traveler's Wife'' *''The Final Destination'' *''Straight Outta Compton'' *''Shaft'' Castle Rock Entertainment *''Mickey Blue Eyes'' *''The Green Mile'' *''Bait'' *''Best in Show'' *''Lost Souls'' *''Proof of Life'' *''Miss Congeniality'' *''Hearts in Atlantis'' *''The Majestic'' *''Murder by Numbers'' *''The Salton Sea'' *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' *''Two Weeks Notice'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Dreamcatcher'' *''A Mighty Wind'' *''Music and Lyrics'' *''Fracture'' *''In the Land of Women'' *''No Reservations'' *''Michael Clayton'' *''The Bucket List'' *''Chaos Theory'' *''Flipped'' *''Seinfield'' *''Homeroom'' *''Ann Jillian'' *''New Attitude'' *''Morton & Hayes'' *''My Old School'' *''Great Scott!'' *''Thea'' *''The Second Half'' *''The Single Guy'' *''The Lazarus Man'' *''Boston Common'' *''Reunited'' *''The Army Show'' *''Mission Hill'' *''Movie Stars'' *''The Michael Richards Show'' Hanna-Barbera Productions *''Yogi Bear and Friends'' **''Yogi Bear'' **''Huckleberry Hound'' **''Snagglepuss'' **''Quick Draw McGraw'' **''Peter Potamus'' **''Wally Gator'' **''Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' **''Magilla Gorilla'' **''Touché Turtle'' **''Atom Ant'' **''Secret Squirrel'' **''The Hillbilly Bears'' **''Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' **''Ricochet Rabbit'' **''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' **''Yakky Doodle'' **''Hokey Wolf'' **''Squiddly Diddly'' **''Snooper and Babbler'' **''Ruff and Reddy'' **''Breezly and Sneezly'' **''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' **''Precious Pupp'' **''Winsome Witch'' **''Punkin' Puss and Mooshmouse'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' *''Laurel and Hardy'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''The Space Kidettes'' *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Shazzan'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''The Bananas Splits'' *''Samson & Goliath'' *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Where's Juddles?'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Devlin'' *''Petridge Family 2200 A.D.'' *''These Are the Days'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''The Great Ape Show'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''Clue Club'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''CB Bears'' *''Posse Impossible'' *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' *''Undercover Elephant'' *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' *''Drak Pack'' *''Space Stars'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Trollkins'' *''Jokebook'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Biskitts'' *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' *''Going Bananas'' *''Snorks'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Foofur'' *''Wildfire'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' *''Gravedale High'' *''Potsworth & Co.'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''The Little Troll Prince'' *''The Last Halloween'' *''Monster in My Pocket'' *''The Halloween Tree'' *''The Town Santa Forgot'' *''Daisy-Head Mayze'' *''Hardcase'' *''Shootout in a One-Dog Town'' *''The Gathering'' *''The Beasts Are in the Streets'' *''KISS'' *''Belle Starr'' *''The Great Gilly Hopkins'' *''Deadline'' *''Return to Eden'' *''The Last Frontier'' *''Stobe'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Baxter!'' *''C.H.O.M.P.S.'' *''Peter Puck'' Ruby-Spears Productions *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Fangface'' *''Mister T'' *''The Puppy'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Sectaurs'' *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' *''Miss Switch'' *''Rose Petal Place'' *''Scruffy'' Warner Independent Pictures *''Before Sunset'' *''A Home at the End of the World'' *''We Don't Live Here Anymore'' *''Criminal'' *''Around the Bend'' *''A Very Long Engagement'' *''The Jacket'' *''Eros'' *''Everything Is Illuminated'' *''Good Night, and Good Luck'' *''Paradise Now'' *''Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World'' *''Duck Season'' *''The Promise'' *''A Scanner Dark'' *''The Science of Sleep'' *''For Your Consideration'' *''The Painted Veil'' *''The Astronaut Farmer'' *''Introducing the Dwights'' *''The 11th Hour'' *''December Boys'' *''In the Valley of Elah'' *''Rails & Ties'' *''Darfur Now'' *''Snow Angels'' *''Funny Games'' *''Towelhead'' *''Slumdog Millionaire'' Sesame Workshop *''Sesame Street'' *''Oobi'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''The Electric Company'' *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''Square One Television'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''Cro'' *''Big Bag'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Out There'' *''Panwapa'' The Lego Group *''The Lego Movie'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''/''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Bionicle'' *''Hero Factory'' *''The Lego Batman Movie'' *''Lego City Undercover'' *''Legoland'' *''Lego Atlantis'' *''Lego Friends'' *''Lego Elves'' *''Edward and Friends'' *''Galidor'' *''Clikits'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''Mixels'' *''Unikitty!'' *''Lego Club'' *''Lego Minifigures Online'' *''Lego Dimensions'' *''Lego BOOST'' *''BrickHeadz'' *''Technic'' *''Duplo'' **''Action Wheelers'' **''Duplo Dino'' **''Duplo Western'' **''Little Forest Friends'' **''Lego Ville'' **''Primo'' **''Explore'' **''Quatro'' *''Xalax'' *''World Racers'' *''Speed Champions'' *''Lego Worlds'' *''Lego Classics'' **''Lego Space'' **''Lego Agents'' **''Lego Alpha Team'' **''Lego Castle'' **''Lego Ninja'' **''Lego Pharaoh's Quest'' **''Lego Adventurers'' **''Lego Rock Raiders'' **''Lego Power Miners'' **''Lego Monster Fighters'' **''Lego Time Cruisers'' **''Lego Island'' **''Lego Exo-Force'' **''Lego Pirates'' **''Lego Western'' **''Lego Dino Attack'' **''Lego Dino'' **''Lego Aquazone'' **''Lego Belville'' **''Lego Studios'' **''Lego Sports'' **''Lego Vikings'' *''Heroica'' *''Jack Stone'' HBO *''HBO World Championship Boxing'' *''Inside the NFL'' *''Standing Room Only'' *''Race for the Pennant'' *''Time Was'' *''Braingames'' *''The Hitchhiker'' *''One Night Stand'' *''Real Sex'' *''Def Comedy Jam'' *''HBO Comedy Half-Hour'' *''Autopsy'' *''Taxicab Confession'' *''Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel'' *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' *''Arliss'' *''Boxing After Dark'' *''The High Life'' *''The Chris Rock Show'' *''Reverb'' *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' *''Spicy City'' *''Oz'' *''Tenacious D'' *''From the Earth to the Moon'' *''Sex and the City'' *''The Sopranos'' *''A Little Curious'' *''Crashbox'' *''The Corner'' *''KO Nation'' *''G String Divas'' *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' *''On the Record with Bob Costas'' *''Six Feet Under'' *''Kindergarten'' *''Band of Brothers'' *''The Mind of the Married Man'' *''Def Poetry Jam'' *''The Wire'' *''Real Time with Bill Maher'' *''K Street'' *''Carnivàle'' *''Da Ali G Show'' *''Deadwood'' *''Entourage'' *''Pornucopia'' *''Cathouse: The Series'' *''Unscripted'' *''The Comeback'' *''Costas Now'' *''Classical Baby'' *''Rome'' *''Lucky Louie'' *''Big Love'' *''John from Cincinnati'' *''Tell Me You Love Me'' *''Flight of the Conchords'' *''John Adams'' *''Generation Kill'' *''House of Saddam'' *''Little Britain USA'' *''True Blood'' *''In Treatment'' *''Eastbound & Down'' *''Brave New Voices'' *''Bored to Death'' *''Hung'' *''The Pacific'' *''How to Make It in America'' *''Treme'' *''Boardwalk Empire'' *''Mildred Pierce'' *''Femme Fatales'' *''Luck'' *''Enlightened'' *''Strike Back'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''The Newsroom'' *''Girls'' *''Veep'' *''Hello Ladies'' *''Getting On'' *''Banshee'' *''Vice'' *''The Knick'' *''Looking'' *''Olive Kitteridge'' *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' *''Silicon Valley'' *''True Detective'' *''Togetherness'' *''The Brink'' *''Show Me a Hero'' *''Project Greenlight'' *''Ballers'' *''Vinyl'' *''Any Given Wednesday with Bill Simmons'' *''The Night Of'' *''Divorce'' *''Insecure'' *''Quarry'' *''Animals.'' *''Vice Principals'' *''Big Little Lies'' *''Crashing'' *''The Deuce'' *''Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus'' *''Barry'' *''2 Dope Queens'' *''Camping'' *''Here and Now'' *''Random Acts of Flyness'' *''Succession'' *''Wyatt Cenac's Problem Areas'' *''Warrior'' *''Roc'' *''The Paula Poundstone Show'' *''Down the Shore'' *''Martin'' *''Laurel Avenue'' *''Daddy Dearest'' *''House of Buggin''' *''The Last Frontier'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''The Jury'' *''Wild, Wild World of Animals'' TNT Originals *''Men of a Certain Age'' *''Falling Skies'' *''Boston's Finest'' *''72 Hours'' *''The Hero'' *''Mob City'' *''Monday Mornings'' *''Inside Job'' *''Murder in the First'' *''The Last Ship'' *''Agent X'' *''Proof'' *''Public Morals'' *''Good Behavior'' *''Claws'' *''I Am the Night'' TruTV *''Crime Stories'' *''I, Detective'' *''Dominick Dunne's Power, Privilege, and Justice'' *''Hot Pursuit'' *''North Mission Road'' *''Extreme Evidence'' *''The Investigators'' *''Psychic Detectives'' *''Haunting Evidence'' *''Beach Patrol'' *''Most Shocking'' *''Disorder in the Court'' *''Suburban Secrets'' *''Ocean Force'' *''Speeders'' *''Bait Car'' *''The Principal's Office'' *''Speeders Fight Back'' *''Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel'' *''TruTV Presents: World's Dumbest...'' *''All Worked Up'' *''It Only Hurts When I Laugh!'' *''Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura'' *''Full Throttle Saloon'' *''Ma's Roadhouse'' *''Over the Limit'' *''Southern Fried Stings'' *''Hardcore Pawn'' *''Bear Swamp Recovery'' *''Storage Hunters'' *''Lizard Lick Towing'' *''South Beach Tow'' *''Impractical Jokers'' *''Caught Red Handed'' *''Killer Karaoke'' *''Cash Dome'' *''Container Wars'' *''Upload with Shaquille O'Neal'' *''The Carbonaro Effect'' *''Motor City Masters'' *''Barmageddon'' *''Fake Off'' *''Friends of the People'' *''Branson Famous'' *''Hack My Life'' *''Fameless'' *''Adam Ruins Everything'' *''Six Degrees of Everything'' *''Almost Genius'' *''Those Who Can't'' *''At Home with Amy Sedaris'' Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''Infinity Train'' *''Re-Animated''/''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''BrainRush'' *''Bobb'e Says'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''The Othersiders'' *''Dude, What Would Happened'' *''Tower Prep'' *''Incredible Crew'' *''Toonami'' *''Late Night Black & White'' *''Cartoonito'' Pogo *''Choota Bheem'' *''Mighty Raju'' Williams Street *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Immortal Grand Prix'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''Stroker & Hoop'' *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' *''Moral Orel'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Squidbillies'' *''12 oz. Mouse'' *''Assy McGee'' *''Frisky Dingo'' *''Metalocalypse'' *''Minoriteam'' *''The Drinky Crow Show'' *''Superjail!'' *''Xavier: Renegade Angel'' *''Titan Maximum'' *''Mary Shelley's Frankenhole'' *''China, IL'' *''Mongo Wrestling Alliance'' *''Soul Quest Overdrive'' *''Black Dynamite'' *''The Venture Bros.'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Mr. Pickles'' *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' *''Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio'' *''Apollo Gauntlet'' *''The Jellies!'' *''Tender Touches'' *''Hot Streets'' *''Ballmastrz: 9009'' *''The Shivering Truth'' *''Tigtone'' *''Lazor Wulf'' *''Saul of the Mole Men'' *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' *''Fat Guy Stuck in Internet'' *''Delocated'' *''Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule'' *''Childrens Hospital'' *''Off the Air'' *''Eagleheart'' *''NTSF:SD:SUV::'' *''The Heart, She Holler'' *''Lolter Squad'' *''The Eric Andre Show'' *''You're Whole'' *''Newsreaders'' *''Hot Package'' *''Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell'' *''Black Jesus'' *''Decker'' *''Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter'' *''Million Dollar Extreme Presents: World Peace'' *''Dream Corp, LLC'' *''Joe Pera Talks with You'' *''Mostly 4 Millennials'' *''Tropical Cop Tales'' Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Scribblenauts'' *''Croc'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''F.E.A.R.'' *''Bastion'' *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *''Infinite Crisis'' Midway Arcade *''BadLands'' *''Blasteroids'' *''Cybetron: 2072'' *''Defender'' *''Gauntlet'' *''Joust'' *''Klax'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Paperboy'' *''Rampage'' *''RoadBlasters'' *''Robotron: 2084'' *''Spy Hunter'' *''Timber'' *''Toobin''' *''Super Sprint'' *''Vindicators'' *''Xybots'' *''Arch Rivals'' *''Arctic Thunder'' *''Cruis'n'' *''Domino Man'' *''Dr. Muto'' *''NBA Jam'' *''Root Beer Tapper'' *''Satan's Hollow'' *''Smash TV'' *''Area 51'' *''Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.'' *''Gorf'' *''Hydro Thunder'' *''Narc'' *''Omega Race'' *''Primal Rage'' *''Sarge'' *''Sea Wolf'' *''Strike Force'' *''Total Carnage'' *''Wacko'' *''War Gods'' *''Wizard of Wor'' *''Midway Pinball Games'' Atari, Inc. *''720°'' *''Cloak & Dagger'' *''Maximum Force'' *''Peter Pack Rat'' *''Pit-Fighter'' *''Qwak!'' *''Skull & Crossbones'' *''Space Lords'' *''Steel Talons'' Warner Bros. Mobile Apps Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide Fandango Media *Fandango Movieclips *Flixster *Rotten Tomatoes Otter Media *Crunchyroll *VRV *Fullscreen *Hello Sunshine Rooster Teeth *''Red vs. Blue'' *''RWBY'' *''Gen:Lock'' *''Day 5'' *''Crunch Time'' *''Rooster Teeth Podcast'' *''The Slow Mo Guys'' *''The Strangerhood'' *''Lazer Team'' *''Blood Fest'' Guest Franchises Other *''Advise & Consent'' *''The Cardinal'' *''Zero Hour!'' *''Seven Days in May'' *''LazyTown'' *CNN/HLN *Turner Sports *AT&T *WaterTower Records *Warner Bros. Museum *AOL *Panavision *Six Flags *The Smoking Gun *Time Warner Book Group